Tutor Terror
by Solstar Full Moon
Summary: Serena is more behind in class than she wants to be. Will a tutor help? Or make it worse?


Title: Tutor Terror  
Author (Authors in this case): Solstar + Full Moon  
Rating: PG  
Genre: Humor  
"words"  
`thoughts'  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own Sailor Moon and its characters  
  
"Argh! I hate algebra! What the heck do these symbols mean? Luna, help me!  
"Do I look like a calculator? What do you expect a cat to know about algebra?" Luna stretched herself and laid down in a more comfortable position.  
"At least something!" Serena snapped, furiously crossing out incorrect answers to her math problems.  
"Serena, my job is to guide you not do your homework. That book is awfully heavy to throw isn't it?"  
"Maybe." Serena puffed trying for a good aim at Luna's head.  
"You've got a fine to pay if you ruin that book you know." Luna informed calmly. Serena sighed and dumped her book on her desk. "I think I'm going to cry."  
"Self pity won't get you anywhere."  
"I just don't get it! I try over and over again, but I can't get it right!" Serena growled and tugged at her hair in frustration.   
"Oh! Don't do that!" Luna pounced on Serena's shoulder. Maybe you should ask for someone's help. Your father?"   
"He isn't much help. He gets my homework done, but I don't understand how he got the answers." Serena sank back down into her chair and thumped her forehead on the desk.  
Luna leaped onto the desk and eyed Serena's math book. "What about your mother?"  
There was no response from Serena but her heavy snoring.  
"I would wake her up, but that's like trying to move a mountain." Luna curled up into a furry ball and went to sleep.  
  
...next day...  
  
"Do you have your homework, Serena?"  
"No." Serena shuffled her feet underneath her desk.  
"I'd like to have a little talk with you after class." Miss H. said coolly and went to the front of the classroom with everyone else's completed assignments.  
Serena moaned and listened to Miss H.'s voice droning on and on, waiting for the dreaded conversation at the end of class. When the bell rang, she slunk up to the front of the room.  
"Serena, this is starting to get very serious. You are behind in class and we can't wait for you. Either you catch up or you go to summer school." Miss H. Informed.   
"Summer school?! I'll catch up in class Miss H., I will!" Serena yelped.  
"I'm sure you will and you'd better. You should go over any problems you have in algebra with your parents."  
"Ok! Thank you , Miss H." Serena said, already halfway to the door.  
"Where do you think you're going? You can stay a while longer for detention, missy!"  
  
...After Serena had served her sentence that day...  
  
"...She told me to go over my problems in algebra with my parents, but I've tried that before. I just don't know what to do, Andrew, but I don't want to go to summer school!" Serena rapidly pushed the buttons and gave a frustrated groan when Sailor-V died and she got a game over.  
"I would help, but you know I'm busy. I would hire a tutor if I were you." Andrew suggested.  
"A tutor, huh? I don't. It would use up all the money I've been saving..." she grumbled, digging through her pocket for another quarter to put into the Sailor-V game machine.  
"It's that or summer school, isn't it?"  
Serena shivered at the word `summer school'. 'No thank you!,' she thought, `I get plenty of school each year, I don't need more than that!' "Ok, ok. It's a tutor then." She pulled a quarter out of her pocket. Where can you hire a tutor...?"  
"Don't worry about that. I know someone who has plenty of time to tutor you." Andrew said. "Really?" Serena was about to put the quarter into the machine but thought better of it.  
`Better save all the money I can!' she thought. "I'll just give him you address. You need your parents' permission first though." said Andrew. "I'll talk to them, nut I'm sure they won't mind." "Ok then! It's all settled. I can get him to your house by tomorrow. Is that ok?" He asked. "Sure! I need help as soon as possible!" she said. "Alright. See you later." "Bye."  
  
...next day...  
  
"What are you doing here Artemis?" Serena asked as she set dowm her backpack in her room. "I'm staying here over the weekend. Mina went with her parents to see her grandparents." Artemis huffed and curled up.  
Luna hopped up next to him, "Poor thing, you wanted to go to? Are you mad?" she cooed.  
"No!" Artemis snapped "I never liked those pet carriers anyway." he grumbled.   
"Ah. The `bad box'. Still, you like to travel and you missed out, right?" Luna continued.  
Artemis didn't say anything but he growled. "Stop teasing him, Luna. He's in a bad mood." Serena cut in.  
"Don't worry. He'll get over it soon." Luna chirped.  
"Why are you in such a good mood?" Artemis questioned her.  
"Serena hired a tutor. Huge relief for me. You know, she'd stay up late at night trying to figure out just one problem, and she'd keep me awake trying to get answers out of me." Luna told him.  
"Heheh... Yeah, I've noticed you haven't gotten your beauty sleep lately, not that there wasn't much difference." Artemis teased.  
"Ha Ha. Funny." Luna grumbled.  
Serena smiled. She heard the doorbell. "That's probably him right now." she said, exiting the room with Luna and Artemis at her heels.  
"I'm coming!" she shouted when the doorbell rang again. Serena turned the knob and opened the door. She just stood there for a few seconds, just staring and blinking, "WHAAAAT?!"  
"Oh my." Luna whispered peering at the person from behind the door.  
"You're busting my eardrums." Artemis growled while rubbing his ears with his paws.  
"Huh? You?? Meatball Head??? I think Andrew gave me the wrong address."  
"If it was Andrew who gave you my address, you must be my tutor." Serena said.  
"Awww crap." Darien groaned, "Well, a job's a job." `I'm gonna get you for this, Andrew!'  
Serena reluctantly let Darien in. "Where are your parents?" he asked.  
"They went out shopping. I don't think they'll be home anytime soon."  
"So who's paying?"  
"I am." Serena answered.  
Darien shrugged, "Ok, let's get started then."  
They sat down on the couch and Serena opened her algebra book. Luna and Artemis watched them from a distance.  
"I only need help with my algebra."  
"Good. That means I'll be out of here soon."  
"I don't think so. Ok, let's start on this chapter."  
"What?? Your class is still working on slopes?"  
"No. Only I am."  
"I should expect that from a girl with the IQ of a plate of spaghetti."  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY??!"  
"Err... I should ex-"  
"Tutor me, don't insult me you..."  
"There they go again." Luna said calmly.  
"Shouldn't we stop them?" Artemis asked her. They were listening to the whole arguement.  
"This is easy stuff! Just listen and use your noodle-"  
"Argh!"   
"That wasn't an insult. Well, then again..."  
"That's like trying to stop the tide." Luna answered Artemis.  
"I can see what you mean." Artemis sighed.  
"Look this is the rise and this is the run..."  
"Oh! I think I understand!"  
"...You do"  
Artemis and Luna stared intently st the two.  
"First you do this..." Serena wrote down.  
"Yeah!"  
.."And then this..."  
"Um..."  
"...And that."  
"No! You got the first part right but you totally screwed up from there."  
"I tried my best! YOu always put me down..."  
"I'm not trying to discourage you! Just listen and stop interrupting me!"  
"I'm not interrupting you!"  
"This is a waste of time." Artemis argued.  
"I know. She won't learn anything if they keep arguing like that." said Luna.  
"...And you fdo that."  
"Oh! I get it now. You're right, it is easy. I don't know why I didn't get it before."  
"Are you serious?? You know how to do it?!"  
"only if you're supposed to do this..." Serena said scribbling on her paper.  
"Oh MY GODD!! YOU ACTUALLY GET THIS STUFF!!! YOU'RE NOT HOPELESS AFTER ALL!!!!"  
"...I take back what I just said." Luna mumbled.  
"Me too." said Artemis.  
They looked at the two beamiung with happiness and pride.  
"We're on a roll!" Let's attack those other chapters!"  
"Alright!"  
"They're actually getting along. I don't believe it." Luna said.  
"No! Not like that! You're hopeless! I already told you..."  
"I like to go at my own pace, thankyou!"  
"I can't imagine what the world would be like if everyone went at your pace! Oh wait, here's a thought. Everyone wearing meatballs on top of their head. Scary!"  
"You...! You know what? I don't care what you think of my hair. You're only one in a few billions of people."  
"I'm happy for you. So, you won't mind if I call you Meatball Head from now on?"  
"That's right!"  
"Ok, Meatball He-"  
"ARGH!"  
"WHOA!"  
"I don't want to watch anymore." said Luna.  
"Really? But it's so entertaining." Artemis said with a smile.  
"I'm leaving." Luna informed.  
"You'll come back though, with popcorn?" Artemis asked hopefully.  
"Come on," Luna urged, "It's gonna get ugly."  
"Alright, alright. I wanted to try out Sammy's video games anyway." Artemis surrendered.  
They left the other two to their tutoring.  
  
...a few days later...  
  
Serena entered her bedroom with a smile on her face.  
"I take it your re-take test went well?" Luna guessed.  
"I raised it by two letter grades!" Serena cried proudly.  
"Really?? You got a "C"? Good for you!" Luna congradulated her.  
"SERENA!! Get over here!"  
Serena sighed and made her way to leave the room.  
"What's that all about?" Luna asked before Serena left.  
"I ran out of money quicker than I thought I would. Mom and Dad are paying Darien for tutoring me now, but I have to pay them back by doing extra chores." she explained.  
She left and Luna smiled.  
"Still better than summer school."  
  
~end~  
  
Thank you for reading our story.  
Please review.  
  
Solstar + Full Moon 


End file.
